capitalkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Kings Wiki:Policy
General * Be civil to other users at all times. *'No sharing personal information'. This includes sharing your own or sharing others. *'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. * No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is acting like an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). * Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. * Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But please don't sign on any mainspace articles. Editing *'Be bold!' Don't be afraid to edit because you are afraid of someone reverting your edit. *'Use the preview button'; it helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. *'Making changes': Making several edits in a row on the same article for the sake of raising your editcount is strongly discouraged. We suggest that all changes should be combined into as few edits as possible. Chat #'Be respectful'. Keep your remarks constructive and respectful. Don't be offensive, creepy, abusive, humiliating or intimidating and don't attack, harass, or impersonate others. #'Don't SPAM'. Unintelligible comments (made in ALL CAPS, txtspeak, chatspeak, and the like) will be considered SPAM. Excessive use of emoticons is also a form of SPAM. #'Don't advertise, preach, or campaign'. The Capital Kings Wiki is not a venue for preaching or disseminating your political or religious views. It is also not a venue to advertise any business, non-profit, or charitable cause. Discussions regarding religion/politics will not be tolerated on main chat. Religious discussion is allowed in private messages with those only of similar beliefs. If you do not want to talk about it, you can say "I'm not interested, thank you though." #'Keep it clean'. The Capital Kings wiki chat is to be a good, clean environment. Don't make remarks or link to content containing hate speech or related to alcohol, drugs, tobacco, politics, sex; or any kind of content containing realistic or extreme violence, or content intended to shock or disgust. We (the Chat Moderators) will not tolerate curse words on chat, including curse words which have been censored (replacing letters of the word with stars or other symbols). #'Stay safe'. Do not share personal information such as your first, middle, and last name, email-address, location, zip code, contact information, real-life pictures of you or family, age, etc. This applies not only to your own personal information but also the personal information of others. #'We will step in if we must'. We reserve the right to kick, ban, and/or block any users that violate the guidelines. Repeated violations will result in a lengthy ban from the Capital Kings Wiki chat or block from accessing the wiki on that account. If you are asked by a Chat Moderator to stop any activity, do not argue with the Moderator, and comply with their demand accordingly. Our Moderators are required to act responsibly; trust their judgement while on the Capital Kings wiki chat.